pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wanted
Prologue It was another usual steaming hot Summer evening in Danville. And of course, Phineas and Ferb is out for themselves today. Today, they are making a real-life copy of the CN tower. Across to Central Danville, in the 40-story building of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, the evil Heinz Doofenshmirtz, all wet and soggy, is planning to work on a laser that can turn every single building it passes into a living robot, therefore being his minions on destroying the world. Up in the Mayor's office, Roger is having a meeting with officials and Secret Services about the plan of The President stepping foot on Danville. It was told by Roger that some unusual activities may came from the DE Inc building or somewhere in the suburbs. Over the Tri State Tower, Linda and same old boring Lawrence are shopping for more appliances and stuff to stock up the fridge and the cupboards. Over to the suburbs again, Isabella is just exiting the Flynn-Fletcher backyard when Perry reappears, and the day is just starting to end, with a little scent of car pollution and a mixture of gases in the air. The Evening Hours MOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!! PHINEAS AND FERB HAD MADE A FULL-SIZE COPY OF THE CN TOWER!!!!!! Candace screams as she races down to meet the Station Wagon. Of course this is heard daily, and a CN tower is a contraption they are making today. But of course, as they open the backyard door, the contraption disappears. And at the same time, the D.E. Inc Jet Skiff is just about to hit the waters with the CN tower tagging along and Doofenshmirtz all defeated. Yelling "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUSS AND GIANT CN TOWER!!!!!!!" he splashed into the water and Perry safely landed in the Flynn-Fletcher rooftop, all unnoticed, and slid down the tree. "Oh, there you are Perry", a familiar voice said. Linda, from the kitchen window, call the boys in for some snacks. Candace is all tired and glued to a plate of dried red beans, moaning along. Phineas and Ferb received their snacks and went up to their room. "Well Ferb, so much for today. That was just one magnificent tower..." Phineas said, gulping on some Coke. "You got any ideas for tomorrow?" he asks his step-brother Ferb, who shrugs and went to the computer on the edge of the room, checking comments and stuff from Wikis. Heading over Central Danville, Doofenshmirtz is still soaked and went to start his evil plan for tomorrow, the Turneverybuildingthatistruckwiththelaserintoarobotinator. (Turn every building that is struck with the laser into a robot-inator.) And just across five avenues, in the Mayor's office, the meeting is just finished, and the secret services went back to standby. This day they have spotted a tall tower without building permissions recorded established in the city for only minutes, and then was taken into an unidentified vehicle, which Roger keep on saying that's a Jet Skiff. The Secret Service is keeping a huge opened eyes on the Flynn Fletcher residence, because that's where all the things happen. And more, the President is landing on Danville in another two days. It was half past nine, and the Flynn-Fletchers set down for dinner. They are having a large array of Tacos and Burritos, and Linda even prepare five for Perry. Of course, Phineas, Ferb and Perry gulped almost all of the Tacos and Burritos, feeling so full at the end. Then, looking away from the TV, Lawrence said, "Well, i think i and Linda should go early to make lo..." Lawrence muted for a short while and continued "I...I mean, we have a little business to do for office, you know, Summer Deadlines...". Candace is fed up with the day and went to the TV. Phineas and Ferb just go to their room, wondering what should they do. Phineas, all tucked really comfortably in his bed, with his Mac on his lap. Ferb also does the same thing, and at the same time, watching the TV, downstairs. Phineas, is, well, quite unexpected, IRC-ing and tweeting with, well, Isabella. They chat for a while about the day, and then about memories from school. PhineasFlynn123:You still remember the day when Buford got too much chocolate milk, right? IsabellaPF:Yeah, took me a week to get through that.... :D PhineasFlynn123: By the way, you have any ideas for tomorrow? IsabellaPF: :? IsabellaPF:Maybe, how about another giant structure? PhineasFlynn123: I GOT IT! How about making a magnificent structure that can shoot out beautiful laser and light rays brilliantly over the hot blue skies? IsabellaPF:Great Idea! Just then, Ferb walks in PhineasFlynn123: Oh, gtg drlg see ya tmorrow! *PhineasFlynn123 Left the Chatroom (Have fun Everybody!)* "What's up, Flynn?" He flashes onto TweetDeck and typed "@IsabellaPF ttyl drlg" and hit send. "Nothing", he said, closing Tweetdeck and opening the Phineas and Ferb Fanon. "just checking the great stories people make about us here", trying to cover himself. "Ok..." Ferb replied, and went to his bed. "I'm going out early tonight, bye." he said, turning off his bedside lamp. Just across the street, Isabella is reclining comfortably on her bed, and strangely, similar to Phineas. Isabella is checking on the blogs and articles, closes her Mac and place it on her desk, turn of her room light and do a five-foot jump to her bed, and professionally straight to hug her Phineas doll. Back in the Flynn-Fletcher residence, Phineas got a feeling. "Why do i always got this feeling whenever Isabella's bedroom lights is turned off?" he ask rhetorically, and after a few moment, went to turn of the bedside lamp and tucked in to his blankets, with Perry sleeping over the blanket. Back to the Garcia-Shapiros, Isabella, still hugging her Phineas doll, is wondering. "What does the "drlg" that Phineas wrote in the IRC and Twitter for?" she asks herself. Somehow, the meaning "Darling" swoop trough her head for a bit, but then she never thought of that, and went back to sleep. Morning Hours Phineas's bedside clock rings it's alarm, indicating 8 o'clock. As usual, Phineas throws a pillow to Ferb to wake him up, and went for breakfast. Lawrence is pretty enthusiastic today. "Oh yes! Yes! The president is coming to Danville! Yes!" Candace interrupted "Dad, it's just the President, what good can it give for busting my brothers?" still fed up with the incident yesterday. Linda, waiting on the microwave, reply "Well, hon, why don't you relax for a bit? I mean, ask someone to go out to, like, The Beach? Loosen up a bit, sweetheart, don't just concentrate on what-is-you-doing." But Candace replied "Mom, it's real! They built a tower that looks like a CN tower with real working Schindler 7000 elevators and giant observatory deck!" she said, and Phineas replied, "My Candace! I'm so proud that you've taken some attention to Schindler Elevators nowadays!" he sad, trying to make a joke. "Well, i think i should go..." she said "me and your Father is setting up the welcoming music for the President. He is going to be here tomorrow, and we should hurry up. Take care of yourselves." she said, going out to the garage and starting up the station wagon, and left. "Well, now i am stuck again with this two dorks." Candace said, going up to her room. Just after this, Phineas races to the phone and called Blowtorch City and several other suppliers. "Yes, we need two thousand boxes of decoration lights, five thousand stage lights, ninety boxes of high radioactivity laser, twenty boxes of large solar panels, two hundred trucks of metal, five Schindler 7000 elevators, Miconic 10, please, twenty thousand giant stage lights, two million magnifying glasses, five thousand giant high intensity laser, twenty five trucks of glass, and nine hundred units of air conditioner and three thousand air conditioning pipes, delivered ASAP via air" Phineas said to Blowtorch City, and the operator asks if he is too young to make an order like this. "Yes, yes i am!". After a few minutes, he is done with all of the merchant calls, and have received the materials needed. Isabella, crossing across the street and entering the backyard door, saying "Watcha Doin?". Phineas blushes for a while and describes the Big Idea of the day. In central Danville, Doofenshmirtz is just getting finished to his invention when Perry crashes his hovercar to his outdoor terrace. "Ah, Perry the Platypus, i see you are back with your old hovercar again, but, surely, i don't care about that." Doof presses on a remote and traps Perry on a large metal box. "You see Perry the Platypus, i have made a laser ray that...." he explains his scheme. Back at the Mayor's Office, the Secret Service are giving reports of unexpected rate of material shipping to a house in the Suburbs, and they are given authority by the Pentagon to watch out for what's going to happen in the suburbs. Roger is pretty much shocked because all of what he knows is that Heinz is the most frequent suspect for this. To be continued... Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages Category:Phinebella stories